Cambio
by DeadxEnd-Falls
Summary: Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles cuando de repente ¡Bum! Todo se volvió negro...Pareja: Tsuna x Lectora
1. Chapter 1

**¡Uwa! Aquí por fin traigo el fic "Cambio", aunque esto se podría decir que es solo el prólogo e_e**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que me enviaron su ficha; todos sus Oc saldrán en la historia más adelante, ya que no quise dejar a ninguna fuera n.n**

 **Aclaraciones: (T/N)= tu nombre; (T/A)= tu apellido; (C/O)= color de ojos; (C/C)= color de cabello; (C/F)= color favorito**

 **"-blablabla-" hablas y lees en tu idioma**

 **"blablablá" hablas y lees en japonés xDU**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, le pertenece a la increíble Akira Amano; lo que yo poseo es solo el trama de la historia xD**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

Estaba aburrida como ostra tirada en el suelo de la sala de estar mirando la T.V con el cuello doblado

"-(T/N) (T/A)-" dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules "-Si sigues mirando de esa manera la T.V te dará dolor de cuello y tendrás que soportarlo hasta que se te quite-"

Hizo un puchero mientras se levantaba del suelo "-Pero estoy aburrida mamá-"

"-Entonces ayúdame a empacar las cosas que mañana nos mudamos-" dijo la mujer viendo como su hija caminaba como zombi a la cocina "-Y con una sonrisa-"

La peli (C/C) no pudo evitar sonreír contagiando a su madre en el proceso; ambas guardaron todas las cosas mientras platicaban

Esta era la novena vez que se mudaban por el trabajo de su padre, así que ahora ya ni siquiera preguntaba donde irían

"-Ya está… (T/N) ¿De verdad no quieres saber dónde nos mudamos?-" pregunta la oji azul con una ceja levantada

"-No…ya no me interesa-" respondió con una suave sonrisa

"-Ya veo…pero me alegra que hallas aprendido varios idiomas-"

"-¿Qué?-" mira a la mujer quien sonreía con un poco de malicia "-Mamá no me gusta esa sonrisa; ¿Qué quisiste decir conque que bueno que aprendí varios idiomas?-"

"-¿Eh?, yo no he dicho nada~-" fingió demencia "-Ahora ve a empacar tus cosas que siempre lo dejas para último momento-"

(T/N) (T/A) era una chica bonita de cabellos color (C/C) y unos ojos brillantes color (C/O) enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas negras (sus padres decían que era la viva imagen de su abuela que falleció antes de conocerla); su personalidad siempre variaba de estar alegre como una niña de 5 años a estar seria como si fuera una anciana de 75 años, también tenía una hermosa voz que solo sus ex-compañeros conocían, ya que una vez tuvo que cantar en clase de inglés; era buena en el dibujo y un poco olvidadiza y despistada al no darse cuenta cuando un chico estaba coqueteando con ella

Sus amigos siempre le decían que cuando ella entraba a cualquier lugar el ambiente se volvía mas cálido y animado, y cuando se iba su esencia se quedaba allí hasta mucho después de su partida, cosa que siempre la hacía reír

Sabía y hablaba muchos idiomas, era muy ágil con sus manos y tocaba la Mandolina (o Bandolina como quieran decirle ustedes e.e)

La oji (C/O) subió a su habitación donde se lanzó a su cama que solo tenía una gruesa frazada (C/F); estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndola caer de la cama

"-¡Jovencita, te dije que comenzaras a empacar tus cosas!-" regaña la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos

"-Pero mamá~ tengo sueño-" refunfuña levantándose del suelo teniendo el ceño fruncido

"-Pues dormirás cuando termines de empacar tus cosas-" le mira con el ceño fruncido "-Volveré dentro de media hora y espero que ya hayas terminado de empacar-"

Rueda los ojos viendo como su madre salía de su habitación "-Volveré dentro de media hora y espero que ya hayas terminado de empacar-" reméa a su mamá mientras comenzaba a empacar todas sus cosas

Una vez que termino su madre la llamo para que bajara a almorzar; suspirando bajo a la cocina sentándose de golpe en la silla comenzando a comer tranquilamente mientras platicaban y veían las noticias

 **~Al otro día~ *5:30 a.m.***

"-Hija ya es tiempo de levantarse~-" canturreaba la oji azul sonriendo mientras le quitaba la frazada a la menor dejándola a la merced del frío

"-¡Ugh! ¡Mamá son las…!-" adormilada ve la hora en su celular frunciendo el ceño aún más "-¡Son las 5:30 de la mañana! ¡Ni siquiera los pájaros se levantan a esta hora!-"

"-Pues nosotros somos personas no pájaros, además el vuelo sale a las 6:15…así que apresúrate-" dicho eso salió de la habitación

Soltando un gruñido, la oji (C/O) se levantó de la cama teniendo el cabello alborotado por todos lados; fue a darse una ducha para luego volver y colocarse la ropa que había escogido anoche que consistía en una falda negra 3 dedos sobre la rodilla, una blusa blanca, un suéter (C/F), unas medias rojas con diseños de rombos de un color más oscuro que llegaban sobre las rodillas y unas botas café claro mullidas que llegaban 4 dedos más arriba del tobillo

Una vez lista tomo su maleta y un bolso para llevar a mano y bajo las escaleras viendo a sus padres esperándola en la entrada

"-Pensé que el baño te había tragado-" dijo en broma el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color verde

"-Ja, ja, ja…muy gracioso papá-" se acerca a ellos saliendo juntos de la casa donde un taxi ya los estaba esperando

 **~En el aeropuerto~ *6:10 a.m.***

"-¿Entonces no le preguntaste a tu madre donde nos mudábamos?-" pregunto curioso el hombre mientras estaba sentado en una banca junto a su esposa e hija tomando un café

"-Nop…de seguro será otro lugar un poco aburrido-" dice dando un sorbo a su propio café

Ambos adultos se miran entre ellos para luego sonreírse cómplices, cosa que fue vista por la menor quien tenía a ese gato curioso casi saliendo para saber dónde rayos se mudaban; pero todas sus dudas se fueron al escuchar por el altavoz como indicaban que el vuelo de las 6:15 con destino a Japón-Namimori (no sé si en Namimori haya un aeropuerto, pero en este fic si lo hay e_e) estaba a punto de despegar

Los dos adultos se levantaron y tomaron sus maletas comenzando a caminar seguido de la oji (C/O) para luego dejar sus maletas en la banda transportadora y entregar sus boletos de avión; los 3 se subieron y se sentaron en sus asientos correspondientes

"-No puedo creerlo… ¡Vamos a Japón!-" chilla emocionada mirando a sus padres quienes reían

"-Sorpresa~…Sabia que este cambio te gustaría-" dijo el oji verde sonriendo con suavidad "E incluso ya te matriculamos en una secundaria-"

"-¿Cómo se llama?-" pregunta curiosa

"-Midori, una secundaria solo para señoritas y de las mejores-" responde la oji azul orgullosa de que su hija quedo en aquella secundaria de élite

"-Ya veo…-" fue lo último que dijo antes de colocarse sus audífonos y escuchar música "Namimori, allá voy…" pensó cerrando los ojos quedándose dormida mientras el avión comenzaba a despegar

(T/N) no sabía la clase de cosas que le estaba preparando el destino; pero con el tiempo las descubriría y esa mudanza era solo el comienzo…

* * *

 **¡Y ese es el prólogo!, e_e; sus Oc comenzaran a salir en el próximo capitulo**

 **¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el otro capítulo!, n.n!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hi! Aquí está el primer capítulo e_e**

 **Aclaraciones: (T/N)= tu nombre; (T/A)= tu apellido; (C/O)= color de ojos; (C/C)= color de cabello; (T/P)= tu país; (C/F)= color favorito**

 **"-blablabla-" hablas y lees en tu idioma**

 **"blablablá" hablas y lees en japonés xDU**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, le pertenece a la increíble Akira Amano; lo que yo poseo es solo la trama de la historia C:**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: Llegada a Namimori_

La peli (C/C) aún estaba dormida cuando el avión comenzó a aterrizar teniendo un lindo sueño sobre dulces y otra clase de cosas que la hacían hablar dormida para diversión de sus padres; una vez que le sacaron fotos la despertaron de su sueño diciéndole que ya habían llegado

Los 3 bajaron del avión mientras las azafatas le deseaban un buen día; caminaron a la salida del aeropuerto pero la oji (C/O) les dijo a sus padres que la esperaran ya que quería ir al baño antes de salir

Comienza a caminar rápidamente por el aeropuerto buscando el baño y cuando doblo en una esquina vio como unos tipos de traje negro y lentes del mismo color caminaban detrás de un chico rubio y ojos marrones sin preocupación

'Que tipos más raros' pensó la menor quien continuo caminando hacia el baño que estaba al otro lado del aeropuerto…Todo iba bien, (T/N) caminaba ahora tranquilamente pero…

"¡Tu! La chica de cabello (C/C) ¡Detente!" le gritaron desde atrás

"¿Eh?" se voltea confundida viendo como los mismos sujetos corrían hacia ella "¡Uwa!" comienza a correr sin importarle si chocaba con alguien o no

"¡Detente!" siguen gritando aun corriendo detrás de la oji (C/O)

"¡Nunca!" grita igualmente aun corriendo "Vamos (T/N)…piensa, ¡ah!" corre hacia la derecha donde había un poste de mármol y le hace una zancadilla a los de traje negro "Uf, por poco…" sonríe comenzando a caminar nuevamente, pero repentinamente cae al suelo sin poder moverse "¡¿Q-Qué?!"

"Je…eres muy ágil, pero no tanto como para mi látigo" dice el mismo chico que la menor había visto anteriormente teniendo una sonrisa

"¿¡Q-Que quieren de mí!?... ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!" grita con un poco de miedo viéndole a los ojos

"Solo estaba tratando de detenerte para poder entregarte tu celular" sonríe desatándola y ayudándola a levantarse "Lo siento si te asuste…"

Entrecierra los ojos mirándole dudosa pero aceptando el celular de todas formas "Bien; gracias por devolvérmelo…aunque, ¿Cómo supiste que era mio?"

"He~ porque tu celular es muy llamativo, como tú" dice como si nada mientras reía suavemente

"¿Llamativa yo?...lo dice un tipo que anda con un montón de personas de traje negro detrás suya" pensó la peli (C/C) sudando una gotita "Gracias nuevamente, pero ahora necesito hacer algo importante"

"¿Algo importante?" pregunta curioso siguiéndola y los de traje negro siguiéndolo a él "¿Cómo qué?"

Se detiene mirándole con una ceja levantada "Lo siento, pero creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia…si me disculpas"

Apura su paso para dejar atrás a ese rubio que aun la seguía haciéndole fruncir el ceño; ve que ya estaba a punto de llegar al baño (¡por fin!), así que una vez frente a la puerta la abre y la cierra dejando al otro fuera; apoya su oído en la puerta escuchando como el chico les decía que se fueran ya que tenían que hacer algo importante

Luego de hacer sus necesidades y lavarse las manos, salió del baño con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio y camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto donde estaban los hombres de traje negro junto con el rubio quien platicaba amenamente con su madre y padre haciéndola detener de golpe

"-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-" grito llegando al lado de ellos "-¡Sigan su propio consejo y no hablen con desconocidos!-"

"-Cálmate cariño, Dino no es ningún desconocido-" dice la mujer sonriendo "-Es más, ¡es todo un caballero!-" chilla con las mejillas sonrojadas

"-¡Papá! ¡Di algo! ¡Mamá está delirando!-" grita mirando al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido

"-Cálmate (T/N), tu madre tiene razón al decir que Dino es un caballero… ¡Incluso se ofreció en llevarnos a nuestra casa!-" dice el oji verde sonriendo

La oji (C/O) estaba a punto de replicar pero fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que se escuchaba a lo lejos; se voltea al mismo tiempo que una chica se detenía frente a ellos

"Ah, Artemis; pensé que te habíamos perdido" dijo el rubio sonriendo suavemente a la muchacha

La chica llamada Artemis tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color castaño, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda muy bonitos, su piel era blanca como la nieve, media 1.65 aproximadamente, tenía unos pechos muy grandes (la peli (C/C) noto que muchos hombres se la quedaban mirando por estos) y parecía tener unos 18 o 17 años más o menos

"Mo, Dino-sama… ¡Usted solo me dejo allí parada!" le reclama mirándole con el ceño fruncido haciendo un mohín

"Jejeje, de verdad lo siento Artemis y ya te dije que solo me digas Dino y que me trates de tu que tenemos casi la misma edad" dice el oji marrón mirando a la castaña

"Si Dino~… ¿Así está mejor?" pregunta con una dulce sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al contrario levemente y ella ni cuenta "¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto nuevamente mirando a la menor

"Ella es (T/N) (T/A)-chan, una amiga que conocí aquí en el aeropuerto" responde el chico por la menor mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de esta

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?" murmura confundida para luego rodar los ojos al ver a sus padres sonreírle "¿Y amigos? Tú y yo no so-¡Auch!" se interrumpió al ser pellizcada por el mayor "¿¡Que te pasa estúpido!? ¡Eso me dolió!" se separa sobándose su brazo

Una vez recuperada del dolor sintió una mirada dirigida a ella; levanta levemente la cabeza topándose con los ojos fríos y duros de la oji esmeralda que parecía que pensaba en mil formas de asesinarla por haber insultado al rubio

"Tranquila Artemis… Fue mi culpa al haber molestado a (T/N)-chan" dice colocándose frente a la menor y mirando a la castaña "Ahora, guarda eso…no queremos que nadie salga lastimado"

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" pensó confundida la peli (C/C) soltando un pequeño suspiro "Oye, err Artemis ¿verdad?; lamento haberle gritado a tu novio" se disculpa mirando a la chica que ahora estaba roja como tomate

"¡D-Dino no es mi n-novio!...aunque a mí me gustaría" murmura lo último aun sonrojada

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Q-Que cosas graciosas dices (T/N)-chan!" ríe nerviosamente y también sonrojado dándole una palmada en la espalda casi haciéndola caer de cara al suelo

Mira al chico con ojos asesinos para luego pararse frente a la castaña "Empecemos de nuevo… Mi nombre es (T/N) (T/A) es un gusto conocerte" estira su mano

"Igualmente (T/N); el mio es Artemis Fiamma" le estrecha la mano con una sonrisa

Luego de esa introducción al final la oji (C/O) termino siendo convencida de que el rubio llamado Dino Cavallone los llevara a la casa, solo porque también iba con ellos la oji esmeralda con la cual comenzó a platicar tranquilamente soltando una que otra risa que contagiaban al oji marrón

Por fin se detuvieron frente a la casa; los dos adultos salieron y agradecieron al rubio por su amabilidad mientras que la peli (C/C) se despidió de la castaña prometiendo que se verían otra vez; con eso los 3 entraron a la casa quedando impresionados, era muy espaciosa y tenía segundo piso donde habían 5 habitaciones, dos para utilizar y las otras 3 para los invitados; en la planta baja estaba la cocina, una sala con un pasillo que llevaba al baño y otro pasillo que llevaba al jardín trasero

"¡(T/N) hija! ¿Puedes venir un momento?" pregunto la oji azul desde la sala

Corrió rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba su madre junto a una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos de un color índigo que le llamo mucho la atención

"Oh, ella es mi hija (T/N)…cariño, ella es la señora Aizawa nuestra vecina de al frente"

"Es un gusto conocerla señora Aizawa-san" saluda cortésmente como se supone que debía de ser mientras sonreía

"Que linda; el gusto es mio (T/N)-san" dice la mujer de ojos índigo con una dulce sonrisa "Yo tengo dos hijos, un niño y una niña que ahora están en su secundaria por sus clubes"

"Hablando de clubes tengo que pensar en uno al cual unirme" pensaba la oji (C/O) mientras las dos mujeres seguían hablando y luego la castaña se marchó con una gran sonrisa

"¿Me estas escuchando?" pregunto la pelinegra moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de su hija quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza

"Lo siento mamá, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?"

"Que la señora Aizawa nos invitó a cenar a su casa, así que busca la ropa más bonita mientras tanto yo iré a comprar algo para llevarle"

Dicho eso la mujer salió de la casa dejando a la menor junto con su padre quien ya estaba escogiendo la habitación para él y su esposa…unas horas después la peli (C/C) se fue a dar una ducha para luego colocarse la ropa que había elegido que consistía en un vestido color (C/F) que le llegaba un dedo sobre las rodillas, un abrigo corto café claro y unas zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido que tenían un poco de tacón; su cabello lo había dejado suelto solo llevando una diadema (C/F) y se había echado brillo labial de un rojo fresa

Salieron de la casa y caminaron a la de al frente donde la misma mujer de la tarde los estaba esperando a la entrada de la casa; junto a ella estaba una chica de cabellos largos color negro con sus puntas de un azul, tenía un pequeño flequillo que cubría su frente, sus ojos eran de un color índigo (como su madre), su estatura era mediana y tenía unos 15 años aproximadamente

Todos entraron y se sentaron en los sofás del salón; mientras los adultos platicaban, las dos chicas fueron al jardín trasero donde comenzaron con su propia plática

"¡Mi nombre es Amane Aizawa!" se presenta animadamente la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa

"Es un gusto conocerte Amane-san… ¡El mio es (T/N) (T/A)!" saluda de la misma manera para luego reír

"¿De dónde vienes (T/N)-san?" pregunta curiosa la oji índigo moviendo sus piernas

"Vengo de (T/P)…esta es la novena vez que nos mudamos" responde mirando el cielo que ya comenzaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado

"¡Ah, nosotros también nos mudamos! Pero fue hace años…nos mudamos de Tokyo a Namimori por…" se calla repentinamente

Curiosa posa su mirada en la contraria que tenía una sonrisa de tristeza mirando el suelo; de alguna manera no le gusto verla así, ya que por lo que había podido ver ella era muy alegre y amigable "Ne, Amane-san...Tu madre nos dijo que tenías un hermano, pero no lo he visto cuando entramos"

"¡Sí lo tengo y es mayor que yo! Pero justo hoy se quedó en la casa de un amigo a estudiar para unas pruebas…y hablando de pruebas, ¿en qué secundaria vas a estudiar?"

"En la secundaria Midori" responde siendo repentinamente abrazada por la pelinegra

"¡Mo! ¡Es una pena! Pensé que estarías estudiando en la misma secundaria que yo" hace un puchero aun abrazando a la más baja

"¿A c-cual secundaria vas tú?" pregunta mientras se acomodaba mejor entre los brazos de la contraria

"¡A la secundaria Namimori!" la suelta teniendo una amplia sonrisa

Suelta una risita ante el ánimo de aquella chica; continuaron con su plática hasta que las llamaron para ir a cenar

 **~Después de la cena~**

"¡Gracias por la comida señora Aizawa!" agradecieron los dos adultos con una sonrisa para luego cruzar la calle y llegar a la casa

"¡Nos vemos Amane-san!" se despide la oji (C/O) con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar hasta llegar a su casa

"¡Nos vemos (T/N)-san!" le grita agitando su mano también sonriendo "¡Ah! ¡Mañana puedo mostrarte los alrededores si quieres!"

"¡Claro! ¿Mañana a las 9:00 p.m.?"

"¡Allí estaré!" dice eso para luego entrar a su propia casa junto a su madre

La peli (C/C) entro igualmente a su casa contándole a sus padres que mañana saldría con su vecina que le enseñaría Namimori; subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto colocándose su pijama (C/F) para después acostarse y quedarse dormida en un parpadeo

Mañana conocería la famosa Namimori y su secundaria, pero por ahora solo le interesaba dormir…

* * *

 **Ya comenzaron a aparecer sus Oc; y los demás aparecerán con el tiempo ewe**

 **¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el otro capítulo!, n.n!**

 **Avances del próximo capítulo :**

 _ **"¡¿Eh?!... ¿¡E-Eso es posible!?" grito sorprendida la peli (C/C) mirando a la oji índigo quien solo reía con ganas sin poder evitarlo**_

 _ **"Si, en Namimori todo es posible" respondió con diversión comenzando a caminar seguido de la contraria**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hi! e_e**

 **Gracias por sus Favoritos y sus Follows**

 **¡Y muchísimas gracias a valery-chan y a hiyori ishida por sus comentarios! Cx**

 **También a ti; si a ti lector anónimo que te tomas unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer esta "cosa" llamada historia xDU**

 **Aclaraciones: (T/N)= tu nombre; (T/A)= tu apellido; (C/O)= color de ojos; (C/C)= color de cabello; (T/P)= tu país; (S/F)= sabor favorito; (F/F)= flor favorita; (C/F)= color favorito**

 **"-blablabla-" hablas en tu idioma**

 **"blablabla" hablas en japonés xDU**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, le pertenece a la increíble Akira Amano; lo que yo poseo es solo la trama de la historia C:**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: Conociendo Namimori y… ¿Sorpresas?_

Como siempre nuestra protagonista estaba teniendo un agradable sueño haciéndola murmurar y sonreír bobamente, pero comenzó a removerse y a despertar lentamente por una sensación un poco incomoda; abrió levemente sus ojos aun adormilada topándose con unos ojos de color índigo que la miraban fijamente

"¡A-Amane-san!" grita sorprendida intentando levantarse pero solo logro caer de la cama y que la contraria riera

"¡Jajajaja! ¡T-Tu rostro no tenía precio!" dice entre risas para luego ayudar a levantarse a la oji (C/O) quien también termino riendo de su torpeza

"Jejeje… Etto, Amane-san ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta curiosa mientras tendía su cama

"¿Se te olvido que te llevaría a conocer los alrededores?" le mira con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza "Si que eres olvidadiza chica"

Se rasca la nuca avergonzada "Entonces me vestiré lo más rápido que pueda"

Dicho eso salió de su habitación con destino al baño y mientras tanto la pelinegra miraba todo con curiosidad hasta toparse con un estuche de un instrumento apoyado en un rincón de la habitación; sonriendo toma el estuche y lo abre revelando una hermosa Mandolina (o Bandolina) de 4 cuerdas dobles (como las normales) que tenía la caja abombada en forma de pera y una boca de forma ovalada; era de un color caoba que estaba brillante, también tenía un dibujo hecho a mano de una (F/F) muy hermosa

"¡Ya volví!" anuncia su llegada la oji (C/O) notando que la contraria estaba mirando su Mandolina "Oh, veo que encontraste esa cosa"

"¿Cómo que esa cosa?" le mira fijamente a los ojos "¿Ya no la tocas?"

"No…deje de tocarla cuando nos mudamos por primera vez; todas las ganas se habían esfumado y no la he vuelto a tocar desde entonces" responde encogiéndose de hombros mientras comenzaba a cepillar su cabello

"¿Puedo?" pregunta mostrando el instrumento

"Adelante…pero te advierto que esta desafinada" comienza a vestirse mientras la oji índigo comenzaba a tocar, aunque lo hacía mal haciéndola reír entre dientes

" _El encanto de la noche~_ " cantaba mientras tocaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa "¿Cómo lo hago para ser mi primera vez?"

"Nada mal…" suelta una carcajada repentina haciendo que la pelinegra hiciera un mohín "L-Lo siento ¡jajajaja!"

"¡Que mala!" se cruza de brazos al tiempo que se le ocurría una idea "Si yo no lo hago muy bien que digamos… ¿Me podrías mostrar cómo se hace?"

"Jajajaja, de acuerdo…" toma la mandolina comenzando a afinarla sin notar la sonrisa de satisfacción de la contraria al haber cometido su plan a la perfección "Aquí voy"

Se acomoda probando como sonaban las cuerdas; toma su celular colocando una canción llamada "Dowd' s Favorite" mientras comenzaba a tocar junto a esta (canción: Dowd' s Favorite - mandolin - Paris Perisinakis {se busca en YouTube xD}) bajo la atenta y sorprendida miranda índigo de su amiga

Luego de unos minutos termina de tocar parpadeando confundida; ¡La habían engañado! Oh, esa chica era muy astuta o ella era muy despistada

"¡Amane-san eso no fue justo!" le reclama guardando la mandolina en el estuche para luego dejarlo donde estaba

"¡Tú no eres justa! Deberías seguir tocando porque lo haces a las mil maravillas" la da una palmadita en la cabeza con una gran sonrisa "Ahora andando o se nos ara tarde"

"No toco tan bien como dices…" murmura levemente sonrojada para luego salir de su habitación junto a la pelinegra

Ambas salieron de la casa mientras se contaban algunas cosas de ellas mismas; la peli (C/C) supo que Amane es una buena deportista y que todos los deportes conocidos ella los había practicado, pero también que era mala en la concina y todas las labores domésticas; la oji índigo supo que (T/N) hablaba muchos idiomas y que antes en su escuela jugaba tenis y béisbol, pero luego los dejo por el dibujo y la música

Siguieron caminando mientras la pelinegra le mostraba todos los lugares conocidos; fue cuando estaban en el centro de Namimori que la oji (C/O) recordó que había salido de casa con el estómago vacío y este (su estómago) se lo hizo saber

"¡Woo! Tu estomago sí que tiene hambre" dijo con diversión la oji índigo solo causando un sonrojo en la contraria "¿Te gustaría un crepe?"

"Nunca lo he comido…" admite siendo jalada por su muñeca repentinamente "¡M-Más despacio Amane-san!"

Llegan a un puesto de crepes donde la peli (C/C) pidió una de (S/F) y la pelinegra una de fresa; se sentaron en una banca para poder disfrutar de sus crepes

"¡Mmm~! ¡Está muy rico!" dice con los ojos brillantes

Ríe con los ojos cerrados mientras daba una mordida a su crepe "¡Por supuesto que esta rico! ¿Es que acaso lo dudabas?"

Niega con la cabeza terminando de comer "Aun tengo hambre…" murmura decaída

La pelinegra estaba a punto de decirle que fueran a comer otra cosa, pero una voz la interrumpió; se trataba de una chica de cabellos castaños ondulados con las puntas teñidas de azul, ojos verdes, de estatura media y de unos 18 años aproximadamente

"¡Ai-chan!" saludo feliz la oji índigo abrazando a la mayor quien a su vez correspondió el abrazo y la sonrisa

"¡Ama-chan! ¡Tiempo sin verte!" se separa notando a la peli (C/C) quien miraba con un poco de incomodidad "Y veo que estas con una chica… ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Aisha Yuki , ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Hola Yuki-san, el mio es (T/N) (T/A) es un gusto conocerte" sonríe suavemente con los ojos cerrados soltando un grito de sorpresa al ser repentinamente abrazada por la mayor

"¡Awww~! ¡Eres tan linda!"

"Ai-chan es muy buena con los computadores…dice que quiere llegar a ser la mejor hacker de todos"

"¡Así es y no me daré por vencida jamás de los jamases!" grita soltando a la contraria para poder colocar su mano sobre su corazón mirando el horizonte

Ríe entre dientes negando con la cabeza "¡Ai-chan ya estas delirando!, ne ¿Por qué saliste de tu departamento? Es muy extraño"

"¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene de malo salir a tomar un poco de aire para despejar la mente?" se cruza de brazos notando la mirada en blanco que le daba la oji índigo "Ok, salí porque había una muy GRANDE araña caminando por el techo de mi departamento…maldita araña hija de…"

La pelinegra y la peli (C/C) estaban tan bien riéndose de la oji verde quien tenía un puchero, pero fueron detenidas al escuchar un grito proveniente de detrás de ellas; ve voltean viendo como un chico de cabellos negros que llevaba un uniforme y unas tonfas en cada mano estaba rodeado de un grupo de chicos más alto que él, pero casi en un parpadeo comenzó a golpearlos dejándolos inconscientes o haciéndolos bolar muy lejos

"¡¿Eh?!... ¿¡E-Eso es posible!?" grito sorprendida la peli (C/C) mirando a la oji índigo quien solo reía con ganas sin poder evitarlo

"Si, en Namimori todo es posible" respondió con diversión comenzando a caminar seguido de la contraria

"Además estamos hablando de Hibari Kyoya, el demonio de Namimori" dice la castaña sonriendo de lado mientras caminaba detrás de ellas alejándose de la anterior escena "¿De dónde vienes (T/N)?"

Parpadea ya recuperada de su impresión "Etto…vengo de (T/P), solo ayer nos mudamos a Namimori"

"¡Sí! Y somos vecinas"

"¡Mira qué bien! Entonces déjame invitarte algo para comer…ambas espérenme aquí" dice la oji verde para luego caminar hacia otro lado bajo la mirada de las otras dos chicas

Luego de unos minutos por fin llego la castaña trayendo con ella una bolsa negra y una sonrisa; saca de la bolsa dos hamburguesas y dos refrescos dejando unos para ella misma, las dos dieron un mordisco soltando un gemido de placer

"¡Esta riquísima! ¿Dónde las compraste?" pregunta la oji índigo con los ojos brillantes

"Eh~ por allí" responde encogiéndose de hombros

"Me pregunto de que estarán hechas…" murmura la oji (C/O) siendo escuchada por la mayor

"Oh, eso es simple de adivinar (T/N)…están hechas con carne de perro" dice con una gran sonrisa para luego soltar una carcajada al ver como las dos menores escupían sorprendidas "¡Jajajaja! Era broma chicas"

"¡Menuda broma las tuyas Ai-chan! Dices cosas esas cosas ¡y con una sonrisa!"

Ríe entre dientes viendo a lo lejos como un chico de cabellos negros muy conocido para ella agitaba su mano "Etto… Ama-chan"

"¿Si?" le mira confundida notando igualmente al chico "¡Oh! Etto (T/N)-san…lo lamento pero Ai-chan y yo tenemos algo que atender de urgencia; ¿No te molestaría que te dejáramos?"

"No, para nada… de seguro es algo muy importante" responde sonriendo con suavidad

"¡Muchas gracias (T/N)-san! ¡Nos vemos!" se despiden para después correr hacia el chico pelinegro y desaparecer entre las demás personas

"Creo que continuare viendo más cosas" piensa asintiendo con la cabeza comenzando a caminar tranquilamente por las calles

La peli (C/C) paso por todos los puestos de comidas que encontraba por el camino sin importarle si engordaba (aunque ella era de esas chicas que tenía el metabolismo muy alto, de lo contrario sería una historia muy diferente)

Sonriente comenzó a caminar a casa mientras comía unos takoyakis "Tal vez le diga a mamá que me los prepare" pensaba mirando el cielo ahora de color anaranjado por el atardecer

Doblo en una esquina topándose con una escena para nada agradable; unos chicos estaban golpeando a otro más bajo que ellos, molesta tomo unas piedras lanzándoselas en la cabeza a los brabucones

"¡Hey ustedes!" grita enojada cruzándose de brazos "Pegarle a una persona entre los 4 los hace unos cobardes"

"¿Qué dijiste mocosa?...ya verás lo que te va a pasar por interrumpir" dice uno de los tipos mientras se le acercaba sacando una navaja

La oji (C/O) apenas pudo esquivar el ataque del contrario y le dio una patada en sus partes más sensibles dejándolo revolcándose en el suelo de dolor; sonríe de lado escuchando un " ** _¡Cuidado!_** " pero fue muy tarde ya que fue atrapada por otro de los tipos quien le estaba ahorcando…cuando su visión se comenzó a llenar con puntitos negros y blancos fue repentinamente liberada viendo con asombro como un chico de cabellos castaños en punta con una llama anaranjada en su frente y solo utilizando ropa interior noqueaba a todos y los colgaba en el poste de luz

"¡Increíble!" grita sorprendida pero con una sonrisa; Namimori ya la había sorprendido dos veces contando esta

"Etto…" dijo el chico castaño avergonzado al estar en ropa interior frente a una chica

"Has visto demasiado chica…"dijo una voz infantil a su espalda

Y de repente todo se voltio negro…Luego de lo que parecieron horas comenzó a despertar dándose cuenta que estaba recostada en su cama; frunce el ceño confundida recordando que estaba volviendo a casa y había intentando ayudar a un chico en problemas, después de eso no recordaba nada más

Se encoge de hombros sentándose al borde de la cama posando su mirada en el estuche que estaba en la esquina recordando las palabras de la oji índigo; sonríe levantándose y sacando su Mandolina para luego sentarse en el suelo y comenzar a tocar alguna canción corta que recordaba

"-La verdad te extrañaba vieja amiga…-" decía mientras aun tocaba con los ojos cerrados

"-¡(T/N)! ¡La cena esta lista!-"

"-¡Voy mamá!-" se levanta nuevamente saliendo de su habitación, bajando las escaleras y llegando a la cocina donde se sentó de golpe en su puesto "-¿A qué hora llega papá?-"

"-Como a las 10 de la noche, ya que va a pasar a comprarte el uniforme de tu secundaria y todas las demás cosas-"

"-¡Es verdad! Había olvidado por completo que no tenía el uniforme y los otros materiales… ¿Cuándo empiezo las clases?-"

"-¡Mañana! ¿No es genial? Y la señora Aizawa me dijo que podías irte con Amane-chan y su hermano, así que tienes que acostarte temprano~-"

"-Si… ¡Gracias por la comida! Iré a darme un baño y luego a dormir-"

"-Buenas noches cariño-" se despide la oji azul sonriendo mientras levantaba los platos

Como había dicho ella fue a darse una ducha; subió a su habitación y se colocó su pijama (C/F) para luego meterse en la cama y cerrar sus ojos con una sonrisa

…Mañana le esperaba un largo día

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo capítulo!, n.n!**

 **Y gomen, esta vez no habrá avance eweU**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hi! :P**

 **Gracias por sus Favoritos y sus Follows**

 **¡Y muchísimas gracias a valery-chan, hiyori ishida y a Gattina nero por sus comentarios! :B**

 **También a ti; si a ti lector anónimo que te tomas unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer esta "cosa" llamada historia xDU**

 **Aclaraciones: (T/N)= tu nombre; (T/A)= tu apellido; (A/P)= tu apodo; (C/O)= color de ojos; (C/C)= color de cabello; (T/P)= tu país; (C/F)= color favorito; (S/F)= sabor favorito**

 **"-blablabla-" hablas en tu idioma**

 **"blablabla" hablas en japonés xDU**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, le pertenece a la increíble Akira Amano; lo que yo poseo es solo la trama de la historia y unos Oc que aparecerán en algunos capítulos :OO**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Primer día de clase y… ¿Más sorpresas?_

"-¡(T/N)! ¡Despierta o llegaras tarde a la escuela!-" grito la mujer desde el inicio de las escaleras escuchando un gran estruendo en la habitación de la nombrada "-Esa niña…-" niega con la cabeza volviendo a la cocina

La oji (C/O) se levantó rápidamente del suelo y corrió hacia el baño para asearse, una vez término subió nuevamente a su habitación donde se colocó el uniforme de su nueva escuela que consistía en una falda escolar gris 2 dedos sobre la rodilla, blusa escolar de manga larga blanca, corbatín azul, chaleco amarillo claro sin mangas y calcetas grises

Se hizo dos trenzas sueltas atándolas con una liga (C/F) para luego bajar las escaleras y entrar a la cocina donde solo tomo un vaso de leche de (S/F) y una tostada; se despidió de su madre tomando su maletín que estaba sobre el sofá, se coloca sus mocasines marrones finalmente saliendo de la casa

Ve a su vecina junto a un chico de cabellos negros cortos y alborotados con las puntas azules, ojos color celeste y de unos 16 años aproximadamente que vestía unos pantalones grises, camisa escolar blanca manga larga (que tenía enrollada hasta los codos), corbata azul, chaleco azul marino sin mangas y unas zapatillas

Amane vestía una falda escolar gris 2 dedos sobre la rodilla, blusa escolar manga larga blanca, corbatín rojo, chaleco azul marino sin mangas, calcetas grises y unas zapatillas

"¡Pensé que no ibas a llegar (T/N)-san!" dijo la oji índigo sonriendo "¡Oh! Él es mi hermano"

"Hola, mi nombre es Kotaru Aizawa hermano mayor de esta loca" se presenta el oji celeste sonriendo de lado ignorando los gritos indignados de su hermanita

Ríe suavemente "Es un gusto conocerte Kotaru-kun; el mío es (T/N) (T/A)"

"Lamento interrumpir su conversación pero ¡Llegaremos tarde y Hibari-san nos morderá hasta la muerte!" grita alarmada viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca

"Joder… ¡Ah! Tengo una idea" dice el chico corriendo a la casa para luego salir con una bicicleta "Así llegaremos a tiempo… Amane tu conduces, ya que eres muy rápida"

"¡Sí!" dice emocionada mientras se subía a la bicicleta esperando a los otros dos

Se sienta en la parrilla (no sé cómo se le dirá en su país a esa cosa que trae la bicicleta en la rueda trasera, pero aquí se le dice parrilla xDU) que había en la rueda trasera "Vamos (T/N) sube al frente"

Parpadea confundida para luego negar frenéticamente con la cabeza "¡D-De ninguna manera!"

El pelinegro se levantó y tomo a la peli (C/C) por la cintura haciendo que esta soltara uno pequeño grito de sorpresa; la sienta sobre la canastilla para después sentarse nuevamente en la parrilla

"¡Aquí vamos!" grita la oji índico mientras sus ojos se afilaban comenzando a pedalear con rapidez

"¡KYA!" grito la oji (C/O) aferrándose al manubrio con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos "¡VAMOS A MORIR!"

La pelinegra siguió pedaleando rápido, tanto que creaba una fuerte ráfaga de viento al pasar; doblan en una esquina viendo al frente a un grupo de chicos que estaban discutiendo por alguna cosa

"¡CUIDADO!" grito (T/N) al grupo quienes se voltearon soltando un chillido (en el caso del chico de cabellera castaña) mientras se apartaban a tiempo para no ser arrollados por la bicicleta

"¡Malditos! ¡Vean por donde van!" grito un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos verdes para luego ver con preocupación al de ojos avellanas "¿Esta bien Décimo?"

"S-Sí, no te preocupes Gokudera-kun" dice el castaño sonriendo levemente

Volviendo con nuestros 3 extremistas, estos ya habían llegado a la entrada de la escuela; la peli (C/C) bajo del canastillo temblando levemente teniendo todo el cabello alborotado, la pelinegra estaba riendo con ganas también con su cabello alborotado y el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa ladina llena de diversión

"¡Eso fue increíble! Tenemos que repetirlo alguna vez" dice la oji índigo sonriente

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!" niega con sus brazos para luego suspirar "¿Ahora cómo voy a llegar a Midori?"

"Solo tienes que ir derecho por aquella calle y llegaras a Midori sin problemas" dice el oji celeste dándole una palmadita en la cabeza "Nos vemos (T/N)" se despide entrando a la escuela

"Nos vemos (T/N)-san; ¿Vendrás por la tarde?"

"No lo sé, algunas veces surgen cosas de la nada que tengo que atender" saca su celular con una sonrisa "Pero te mandare un mensaje de texto si puedo o no puedo venir"

Ambas intercambiaron números para luego despedirse y cada una irse por su lado; la oji (C/O) caminaba por la calle viendo que todavía le quedaba media hora para que las clases empezaran, maldijo por lo bajo a la oji índigo por mentir

Cierra los ojos para después abrirlos dándose cuenta que nadie estaba cerca "Bien…" carraspea comenzando a cantar con suavidad

 **Ore d'amore non ho per non innamorarmi più** ( _Ya no tengo horas de amor para enamorarme más_ )

 **Io non ho che momenti** ( _Ya no tengo los momentos_ )

 **Parlo soltanto se devo e non chiedo a nessuna mai** ( _Sólo hablo cuando debo y nunca le pido a nadie_ )

 **Di restare con me** ( _Que se quede conmigo_ )

 **È solo te che vorrei, soltanto te** ( _Y te quiero sólo a ti, sólo a ti_ )

 **Il tuo posto era quì, vicino a me** ( _Tu lugar está aquí, junto a m í_)

 **Guardare non so dove non sei** ( _No puedo ver donde tú no estés_ )

 **Gli occhi miei sopra ai tuoi...** ( _Mis ojos están fijados en los tuyos..._ )

 **E poi, e poi...** ( _Y luego, y luego..._ )

 **Ore d'amore non ho per non innamorarmi più** ( _Ya no tengo horas de amor para enamorarme más_ )

 **Dopo te** ( _Después de ti_ )

 **Non ho amato mai** ( _Nunca he vuelto a amar_ )

Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente para luego seguir cantando mientras aun caminaba

 **È solo te che vorrei, soltanto te** ( _Y te quiero sólo a ti, sólo a ti_ )

 **Il tuo posto era quì, vicino a me** ( _Tu lugar está aquí, junto a mí_ )

 **Guardare non so dove non sei** ( _No puedo ver donde tú no estés_ )

 **Gli occhi miei sopra ai tuoi...** ( _Mis ojos están fijados en los tuyos..._ )

 **E poi, e poi...** ( _Y luego, y luego..._ )

 **Ore d'amore non ho per non innamorarmi più** ( _Ya no tengo horas de amor para enamorarme más_ )

 **Dopo te** ( _Después de ti_ )

 **Non ho amato mai** ( _Nunca he vuelto a amar_ )

 **Ore d'amore non ho per non innamorarmi** ( _Ya no tengo horas de amor para enamorarme_ )

" **...più** ( _...más_ )" termino otra voz por ella sorprendiéndola "Ciaossu (T/N) (T/A)"

Se voltea rápidamente viendo a un chico de 13 años (más alto que ella) que llevaba puesto un traje negro, camisa roja, corbata azul oscuro y un sombrero de fredola con una franja anaranjada y un camaleón en su hombro "¿Quién eres?; ¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?"

"Vas a llegar tarde" dice ignorando completamente las preguntas de la más baja "Oh, y cantas muy bien"

Siente sus mejillas arder "Y-Yo… ¡Kya! ¡U-Un pervertido!" grita comenzando a correr como alma que lleva el diablo dejando atrás al pelinegro con un tic en el ojo

Se calma finalmente al ya haber entrado a Midori; camina hacia la recepción donde le entregaron su horario de clases, el número de salón que era el 2-D y un formulario para entrar a algún club

Llega a su salón y entra notando que solo estaba una chica de 14 años, cabello verde y ojos marrones; junto a ella otra chica de 14 años pero de cabellos rubios y ojos color oro que hablaba y hablaba

"¡Natsu-chan! Te digo que ese chico es un tonto" dice la de ojos oro molesta

Suspira suavemente "Siempre es lo mismo Ko-chan" le reprende la chica de ojos marrones notando a la peli (C/C) "… ¿Eh?"

"Ah, lo siento…" se disculpa apenada (T/N) caminando hasta el último pupitre del salón junto a la ventana donde se sentó

"¡Oh! Tu eres la chica nueva… ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kokoa Mizushima, tengo 14 años y me encanta el helado" se presentó la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Discúlpala…siempre es así de hiperactiva" dice la peli verde con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sereno "Soy Natsuki Mizushima, tengo 14 años, me encanta el té verde y soy hermana de esta tonta" apunta a Kokoa quien hizo un puchero

Solo ríe para luego mirarles "Y yo soy (T/N) (T/A), 14 años (sí, en esta historia tendrás 14 años ¡Muajajaja!), me gusta el takoyaki y soy de (T/P)" se presenta escuchando el timbre viendo como lentamente el salón comenzaba a llenarse de alumnas

La primera materia fue Matemática, la profesora le tuvo mala desde el momento en que le vio (luego de que se presentara a la clase formalmente); esas fueron las horas más larga de su corta vida, por suerte el timbre sonó indicando el receso…Natsuki y Kokoa la esperaron para salir juntas

Se divirtieron entre ellas hablando de cualquier tontería que se les viniera a la mente; después de unos cuantos minutos sonó nuevamente el timbre, entraron a clases y la maestra de E. Física les estaba esperando

"Bueno alumnas, yo soy su profesora de E. Física y tendremos que compartir el gimnasio con otro curso que será el 3-B…" dice escuchando un "¡Awww, no!" por casi todas las chicas "Sí, sí…ahora vayan a cambiarse de ropa, porque cuando yo llegue tienen que estar todas listas" se va hacia la recepción

"Que mala suerte tenemos" dijo la oji oro mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio

"Y que lo digas, nos tocó compartir gimnasio con un curso con el cual tenemos una rivalidad" dice la peli verde caminando junto a las dos chicas

Después de llegar todas fueron a los camerinos; salieron todas listas y se fueron a sentar a las gradas esperando a su profesora; de repente por la puerta trasera entraron las del salón 3-B ya cambiadas siendo lideradas por su profesora quien sonreía con petulancia

"Quiero darle un puñetazo para borrar esa expresión de su rostro" gruñe la oji (C/O) causando que sus dos nuevas amigas rieran entre dientes (y también otras que alcanzaron escuchar lo que había dicho)

"Todas quieren hacer eso (A/P)-chan" admite Natsuki sonriendo de lado con los brazos cruzados

"Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la alumna nueva de (T/P) ¿Por qué no bajas y vienes aquí pequeña?" dice la profesora aun con su sonrisa

Se cruza de brazos sin siquiera pensar en levantarse "No y no soy pequeña, tengo 14 años por si no lo había notado profesora" responde rotundamente sorprendiendo a todos allí

(T/N) no era toda miel sobre hojuelas, también tenía su lado oscuro que descubrió cuando recién había cumplido los 12 años (esa etapa no fue para nada linda), pero todo termino la vez que ella con una "amiga" en la escuela atraparon a un niño de unos 5 años; la peli (C/C) tomo al niño de los tobillos y su compinche lo tomo de las muñecas; ambas comenzaron a jalar al niño como si fuera un chicle mientras reían y el chico gritaba, pero la otra lo soltó de repente dejándolo caer sobre el suelo de cemento de cabeza, vieron con horror como el menor comenzaba a sangrar; por suerte el pequeño se había salvado y ella desde ese día dejo de ser aquella chica mala, aunque de vez en cuando salía a la superficie (como ahora)

"¡Ten más respeto niñata! ¡Soy una profesora!" gruñe molesta apretando los puños "Ahora baja de allí"

"Oblígueme" le mira fijamente desafiándola a hacer algo

 **~Al termino de clases~**

Al final la oji (C/O) tuvo que quedarse después de clases por el castigo que le había dado la profesora en E. Física que consistía en limpiar TODOS los borradores de la pizarra de la escuela; eso le llevaría un largo tiempo, así que antes de empezar mando un mensaje de texto a Amane diciéndole que no podría ir…Suspira suavemente colocándose los audífonos y dándole play la canción "ME!ME!ME! feat. daoko – TeddyLoid"(solo me encanta la canción, porque lo que contiene el video no me gusta mucho, ya que no lo entiendo xDU) comenzando a golpear los borradores fuera de la ventana mientras tarareaba la canción y movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música

Unas horas después por fin termina su trabajo, así que toma su maletín y sale de la escuela notando que ya era casi de noche; se encoge de hombros continuando con su camino

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles iluminadas cuando de repente ¡Bum! todo se volvió negro…

Comienza a despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza notando que estaba atada de pies y manos a una silla en un almacén por lo que podía ver gracias a una lámpara que colgaba sobre su cabeza; suspira suavemente intentando relajarse, ya que no conseguiría nada con estar histérica y gritando como loca, aunque su compañera no pensaba lo mismo

"¡Ya verán cuando los tenga en mis manos!" grito la chica molesta desde la oscuridad mientras se movía de un lado a otro intentando liberarse "¡Maldita sea!"

"Oye" habla para captar su atención, cosa que consiguió rápidamente "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Yami Miniwa" responde mientras se movía nuevamente quedando a la vista de la contraria "¿Y tú?"

Ve a la chica que tenía el cabello color rojo, ojos color morado con azul, piel blanca y de unos 16 años aproximadamente; tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado seguramente por un golpe

"(T/N) (T/A)… ¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo?" se mueve igualmente quedando frente a frente a la pelirroja

"Lo mismo que le sucedió a tu cabeza" dice con un deje de diversión olvidando que estaban secuestradas y atadas dentro de un almacén

"¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué tiene mi cabeza?" pregunta un poco alarmada

"Seguramente tienes una herida porque estas sangrando" responde con simpleza soltando una carcajada por la expresión de la menor "¡Jajajaja! Relájate (T/N) era mentira"

"¡Que mala eres Yami-san!" frunce los labios aparentando molestia, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de haber logrado que la contraria se relajara "Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo fue que te secuestraron?"

Suspira irritada recordando la razón "Pues estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia un local donde venden videojuegos, ya que recientemente salió uno muy bueno pero me encontré con una compañera de mi escuela y no tuve más remedio que acompañarla a comprar pasteles; de repente unos hombres nos emboscaron y pues logre que ella huyera y a mi atraparon, aunque no sin dar pelea" termina de relatar "¿Y a ti?"

"Pues, solo estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles dirigiéndome a casa luego de terminar el castigo, cuando de repente todo se volvió negro...y eso" termina de relatar soltando una pequeña risa "Y sigo sin entender porque me secuestraron si llegue solo hace 3 días a Namimori"

La oji morado iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por una puerta que se abrió estrepitosamente sobresaltándolas a ambas; miran hacia la entrada donde habían 4 hombres con trajes negros y lentes oscuros

"Miren muchachos, ya despertaron" dice uno de los hombres sonriendo maliciosamente "Ahora podemos comenzar…"

En un acto de reflejo Yami y (T/N) se miraron a los ojos; ¿Qué demonios harían con ellas?...

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo capítulo!, ^w^!**

 **La canción es: "** Ore D'Amore de Mike Patton **"**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hi! :L**

 **Gracias por sus Favoritos y sus Follows**

 **¡Y muchísimas gracias a valery-chan y a Akane-Saeki por sus comentarios! Cx**

 **También a ti; si a ti lector anónimo que te tomas unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer esta "cosa" llamada historia xDU**

 **Aclaraciones: (T/N)= tu nombre; (T/A)= tu apellido; (C/O)= color de ojos; (C/C)= color de cabello; (T/P)= tu país; (C/F)= color favorito**

 **"-blablabla-" hablas en tu idioma**

 **"blablabla" hablas en japonés xDU**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, le pertenece a la increíble Akira Amano; lo que yo poseo es solo la trama de la historia y unos Oc que aparecerán en algunos capítulos xDD**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: De animales, poderes ocultos y rescates_

"Entonces… ¿Con cuál de ellas comenzamos primero?" pregunto otro de los hombres cruzándose de brazos

"¡¿Comenzar que?!" grita la pelirroja comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro para liberarse

"¿Por qué no con esa zorra? Después de todo ella mato a uno de nuestros hombres"

"¡Zorra será tu madre!"

De repente el hombre abofeteo muy duro a la oji morado quien por la fuerza se fue hacia atrás cayendo al suelo con su mejilla roja e hinchada

"¡Yami-san!" grita preocupada la peli (C/C) para luego escupirle al hombre en el rostro haciendo que los otros 3 rieran

"¡Maldita mocosa de mierda!" gruñe tomando un puñado de cabello de la oji (C/O) comenzando a zamarrearla de un lado a otro con brusquedad

"Suéltala Francisco" ordena el líder del grupo viendo como el nombrado la soltaba no sin antes darle una patada a la silla logrando que cayera al suelo junto a la otra "Ahora; díganos quien de ustedes dos tiene _**ese**_ poder y no las lastimaremos…mucho"

"¿Poder? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" pregunta la pelirroja por ambas estando confundida y molesta

"Oh~, déjame refrescarles la memoria pequeñas… Oliver levántalas" ordena sonriendo con diversión al ver las caras de enojo que ambas tenían al haberlas llamado pequeñas "Gracias…Ahora bien"

Así el hombre llamado Angelo comenzó a contarles sobre _**ese**_ poder del que mencionaba llamado _**Fénix**_ ; se trataba de un poder con el cual podía llamar a animales de todo tipo, peligrosos y mortíferos o pequeños y tranquilos los cuales siempre le obedecían sin nunca hacerle daño; también al estar cerca de cualquier cosa de la naturaleza (Ejem: árboles, arbustos, flores, etc…) estos crecían o se encogían a voluntad de la persona con el poder

"Pero lo más importante es la capacidad de crear un capullo capas de sanar a personas que están casi en la muerte en unos minutos o de enfermedades sin cura, regenerar piernas, brazos, pies, dedos, manos, ojos, cabello e incluso órganos internos… ¿Saben lo que pasaría si _**Fénix**_ llegara a nuestras manos? ¡Seriamos invencibles!" termina de relatar el hombre con una sonrisa "Así que, ¿Qué dicen pequeñas? ¿Nos dirían quien de ustedes dos lo tiene?"

"Lamento decepcionarte idiota, pero ninguna de las dos somos poseedora de ese _**Fénix**_ del que hablas" responde la oji morada sonriendo de lado

Borra su sonrisa mientras soltaba un suspiro "Trate de hacer las cosas por las buenas, pero veo que tendrán que ser por las malas… Oliver, Francisco, Claudio; lleven a nuestra pequeña pelirroja a la otra habitación" ordena mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia dicha habitación

"¡No, esperen por favor! ¡Ella dice la verdad! ¡No le hagan nada a Yami-san!" gritaba la peli (C/C) con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos viendo como los 3 hombres arrastraban a la chica quien gritaba y se movía hasta desaparecer por otra puerta dejándola sola "¡Yami-san!... Yami-san" murmura cerrando los ojos con fuerza "Por favor…que alguien nos ayude" susurra

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Sawada estaban Amane Aizawa, Artemis Fiamma y Aisha Yuki junto a Sawada Tsunayoshi un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos color avellana; Yamamoto Takeshi un chico de cabellera negra y ojos color café; Gokudera Hayato un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos color verde, Cavallone Dino (y Romario) y Reborn buscando a una de sus amigas que no había aparecido hace barias horas

"¿Aun nada Aisha-san?" pregunta el castaño nervioso y preocupado

"No…pero seguiré buscando" responde la oji verde tecleando en su laptop rápidamente sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla

"Esa mujer estúpida ¿Cómo se le ocurre preocupar al Décimo de esta forma?" gruñía por lo bajo el peli plata aunque por dentro también estaba preocupado por la chica

"Amane-san… ¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo Yami-chan?" preguntó el rubio mirando a pelinegra

"Dijo que iría a comprar unos videojuegos nuevos que salieron y que iba a llegar un poco tarde, que la disculpara con Reborn y Tsuna" responde la oji índigo con el ceño fruncido

"¡Chicos, encontré algo en las cámaras cerca del centro comercial!" dice la castaña mostrando un video de la cámara de seguridad

En el video salía Yami ser emboscada junto a otra chica a la cual ayudo a huir y que los hombres la capturaran con un dardo tranquilizador no sin antes haber matado a uno de ellos; todos quedaron en silencio ya que no sabían el paradero de la pelirroja (cosa que irrito mucho al Hitman)

Fue entonces que el pequeño camaleón despertó repentinamente de su siesta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la ventana; el oji negro recordó cuando Leon lo había guiado por alguna extraña razón a aquella chica de cabellos (C/C) y ojos (C/O) llamada (T/N) (T/A) que iba cantando tranquilamente hacia Midori

De repente la realización lo golpeo, tal vez aquella chica era…no, no podía ser posible pero si lo fuera, entonces (T/N) también estaba secuestrada y la tenían junto a la pelirroja

"Sé dónde está Yami" hablo de repente el de patillas rizadas mientras se levantaba y seguía a su camaleón

 **~Con (T/N) y Yami~**

La oji (C/O) intentaba deslizar su muñeca de las cuerdas para poder liberarse, pero todo era inútil ya que estaba bien atada; suelta un suspiro mirando la puerta al tiempo que se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de la oji morado

"¡YAMI-SAN!" grita aterrada y con ojos llenos de lagrimas

¿Qué demonios le estaban haciendo a la pelirroja?, lo único que esperaba (T/N) era que la chica se encontrara bien y que no le hayan hecho nada malo o grave; cierra nuevamente los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como algo frío y viscoso se deslizaba por su pierna lentamente

Abre los ojos alarmada viendo a una pequeña serpiente de color café caoba que estaba mordiendo las cuerdas de sus tobillos, cosa que era inútil "¿Eh?" parpadea confundida "¿Cómo llegaste aquí pequeña?" pregunta mientras que la serpiente dejaba de morder las cuerdas y subía enroscándose en su cuello causándole un escalofrío

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a 2 hombres arrastrando la silla donde estaba una inconsciente oji morado mientras reían entre ellos de alguna cosa

"Tu amiga fue muy resistente aunque al final no lo soporto…pero veamos que tal te va a ti" dice el hombre llamado Claudio sonriendo

"¡Yami-san! ¡Yami-san despierta!" le grita a la pelirroja ignorando lo dicho por el hombre

"Uff, eres irritante mocosa" dice el hombre llamado Francisco tomando el respaldo de la silla solo para recibir una mordida por parte de la pequeña serpiente "¡¿Que mierda?!" saca su mano haciendo que la serpiente lo soltara y huyera de aquel lugar "¡Maldita sea, me mordió!"

"Yami-san… por favor despierta" murmuraba la peli (C/C) empujando levemente con su cabeza la cabeza de la contraria notando la sangre que salía por un corte en la oreja

"¡Ella es el _**Fénix**_!" grita Claudio después de haber recapitulado la mordida de aquella serpiente que antes no estaba allí; toma la silla de la oji (C/O) jalándola rápidamente hacia la habitación "¡Sr. Angelo! ¡Sr. Angelo!"

"… (T/N)…" murmura levemente la oji morado notando como llevaban a la chica a la habitación y cerraban la puerta con fuerza logrando despertarla completamente "¡(T/N)!" grita preocupada

Suelta un gruñido comenzando a moverse aun sin lograr liberarse de las cuerdas; deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás recordando lo que aquellos hombres le habían hecho…

Primero la sedaron para que no intentara nada, luego la desataron y la desnudaron buscando alguna cosa que la pelirroja no entendió, cuando no encontraron lo que estaban buscando la vistieron nuevamente y la ataron a una camilla que había allí; comenzaron a hacerle preguntas que ella se negaba en responder recibiendo a cambio un golpe, una quemadura de cigarrillo o un corte en cualquier parte de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente le dieron un golpe con una pistola dejándola inconsciente

"Por favor resiste (T/N)…." Piensa al tiempo que sentía una pequeña lengua serpentear dentro de su oído "¡Jajajaja! Eso hace cosquillas…espera un momento; ¡Leon!" grita en voz baja mirando al pequeño camaleón verde de ojos amarillos que estaba sobre su hombro "¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?" de pronto se dio cuenta de algo "Si tu estas aquí, eso quiere decir que ¿los demás están afuera?"

Tan solo al terminar de decir aquello se escuchó una fuerte explosión desde fuera del almacén alarmando a los 4 hombres; estos salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta donde se podía ver a la peli (C/C) colgada de los tobillos mientras se sujetaba la falda para que esta no se le bajara por la gravedad

"¡Yami-san! Qué bueno que estas despierta; ¿Estas bien?" pregunta oji (C/O) preocupada

"Lo estoy, aunque deberías preocuparte más por ti ya que eres la que está colgando de los pies" dice le oji morado sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risa contagiando a la menor "Leon, ¿Puedes cortar estas cuerdas?"

El camaleón asintió transformándose en una tijera al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban gritos de dolor, golpes, disparos, maldiciones seguidas de explosiones y como si estuvieran lanzando llamas contra algo fuera del almacén; corta las cuerdas liberando a la pelirroja quien salto de la silla y corrió al auxilio de la peli (C/C)

Cuando Yami termino de ayudar a (T/N), ambas se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte ya que estaba a salvo sin darse cuenta que todo estaba en silencio nuevamente

"Ciaossu Yami y (T/N)" saluda una voz conocidas por ambas

"¡Reborn!/ ¡El pervertido!" dijeron las dos chicas a su manera "¿Lo conoces?" se preguntaron al unisono haciéndolas reír

"Si, es un amigo" responde la pelirroja sonriendo

"Si, lo vi en la mañana antes de llegar a la escuela" responde igualmente la oji (C/O) semi oculta detrás de la mayor

"¡Yami-chan!" chillo la pelinegra entrando al almacén y abrazando con fuerza a su amiga sin haber notado a la peli (C/C) "¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!"

"¡Amane-chan!" corresponde el abrazo "Lamento haberlos preocupado chicos" se disculpa la oji morado mirando a los demás quienes estaban entrado al almacén

"¿(T/N)?" dice la castaña notando a la nombrada quien estaba oculta tras Yami

"¿¡(T/N)-san también estaba secuestrada!?" grita sorprendida la oji índigo

"¿¡(T/N)-chan!?" grito el rubio corriendo hacia la oji (C/O) y abrazarla con fuerza

La oji esmeralda iba a decirle a Dino que soltara a la menor, pero se calla al ver un ave de color azul cielo del porte de un arrendajo sobre la cabeza de la peli (C/C) abrir sus alas dejándola un poco embobada por el hermoso color de este

"¿Estas bien Artemis-san?" pregunta el castaño ladeando la cabeza "De repente te quedaste viendo a esa chica fijamente… ¿Hay algo malo con ella?"

Niega rápidamente con la cabeza "No Tsuna" responde notando que el ave ya no estaba, cosa que la sorprendió un poco

"¡A-Artemis-san! ¡Tu novio me está ahogando!" grita intentando separarse del oji marrón quien solo al escuchar esa frase la soltó de inmediato

"Oh~, Dame-Dino te la tenías bien guardada" dijo el de patillas rizadas sonriendo de lado al haber encontrado otra manera de molestar y poner nervioso a su antiguo alumno

"¡N-No somos novios Reborn-san!" chilla la castaña estando roja hasta las orejas

"Si claro~" molesta la pelinegra moviendo sus cejas de arriba debajo de una manera pícara solo empeorando el sonrojo del rubio y la oji esmeralda "¡Jajajaja! Es tan divertido molestarlos…"

"Hey (T/N), te presentare a unos amigos" dice la oji morado sonriendo mientras la jalaba de la muñeca "Él es Yamamoto Takeshi, muy bueno en el béisbol y siempre sonriendo"

"¡Jajajaja! Mucho gusto, ¿(T/N) verdad?"

"Sip, el gusto es mio Yamamoto-kun"

"Este es Gokudera Hayato, de mecha corta (que se enoja con facilidad) y todo un tsundere"

"¡¿A quién llamas tsundere mujer estúpida?! Tch"

"Sí que tiene mal genio…" le murmura a la pelirroja haciéndola reír y asentir con la cabeza

"Y él es Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un miedoso y todo un conejo uke violable ¡Kyaa!" chilla emocionada apretándole las mejillas al castaño para luego soltarlo

"E-Es un gusto conocerte (T/A)-san…" hace una pequeña inclinación

"El gusto es mío Sawada-san" sonríe suavemente con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que había causado al contrario; de repente recuerda algo muy importante "¡Dios! ¡Mis padres!" corre en búsqueda de su maletín que fue traído por el pequeño camaleón haciéndole sonreír con dulzura "Gracias pequeño, eres tan amable~" le acaricia la cabecita con ternura para luego sacar su celular y marcar el número de su casa

"-¡(T/N) (T/A)! ¡ESPERO TENGAS UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN POR LA CUAL AUN NO LLEGAS A CASA!-" gritan del otro lado de la línea haciendo que la chica apartara el auricular de su oído para no quedar sorda

"-Cálmate mamá, es solo que entre al club de música y me la pase tan bien que las horas se me fueron volando-"

"-¡Aun así no es excusa! ¿Has visto la hora? ¡Faltan solo 10 minutos para la media noche! ¡Tu papá y yo estábamos muy preocupados! Dios…-" suspira rendida "-Te quiero antes de las 12:30 a.m. en la casa, de lo contrario estarás castigada por un mes-"

"-¡Sí señora, sí! Nos vemos en casa-" termina la llamada "Tengo que irme o mamá me matara"

"¿Qué es ese idioma?" pregunta curiosa Yami "¿Es de (T/P)?" le ve asentir con la cabeza mientras sonreía "¡Genial!"

Así todos se dirigieron hacia la casa de los (T/A), no sin antes dejar que la oji morado y la oji (C/O) se vengaran de los tipos que estaban atados e inconscientes; caminaron platicando de cualquier cosa aunque no podían faltar los gritos, maldiciones, risas y golpes

Cuando estaban llegando a la casa de la peli (C/C), solo quedaban Amane, (T/N), Tsuna y Gokudera ya que los otros se habían ido por su lado

"Gracias por acompañarnos a casa" agradece la oji (C/O) por ambas mirando a los dos chicos

"No es nada (T/A)-san…"dice el castaño sonriendo con suavidad

"Tch, solo lo hice porque el Décimo también venia" gruñe el peli plata recibiendo un zape por parte de la pelinegra "¡¿Por qué fue eso mujer estúpida?!"

"¿Décimo?" pregunta curiosa mirando a los 3 quien se pusieron nerviosos

"¡N-No es nada (T/N)-san!" responde apresuradamente la oji índigo con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Mmm~, ya veo… ¡Entonces nos vemos!" se despide no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla al oji avellana y al oji verde "¡Hasta mañana Amane-san!" entra finalmente a su casa dejando a los dos chicos mirar la puerta estando sorprendidos y rojos como unos tomates

Luego del regaño descomunal y de haber evitado el castigo, la peli (C/C) se fue a dar un largo baño disfrutando su momento de paz; se seca y se coloca su pijama (C/F) yendo hacia su habitación donde arreglo sus cosas para la escuela y se metió a la cama quedándose dormida en un segundo

…Esperaba que mañana no fuera un día tan agitado como lo fue hoy, aunque de alguna manera sentía que aquello había sido solo la punta del iceberg

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!, ewe!**


	6. Nota de autor

**Lo siento mucho! voy a ausentarme por 2 semanas, comenzado desde mañana por algunos problemas personales**

 **Asi que no podré subir los capítulos de mi historia, pero prometo que cuando regrese subire un cap por dia por una semana**

 **Eso es todo ¡nos vemso en 2 semanas!**

 **Adiuus~~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo jejeje, perdón nuevamente por la tardanza**

 **Aclaraciones: (T/N)= tu nombre; (T/A)= tu apellido; (C/O)= color de ojos; (C/C)= color de cabello; (S/F)= sabor favorito**

 **"-blablabla-" hablas en tu idioma**

 **"blablabla" hablas en japonés**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, le pertenece a la increíble Akira Amano; lo que yo poseo es solo la trama de la historia y unos Oc que aparecerán en algunos capítulos :v**

 **Disfruten** ~

* * *

 _Capítulo 5: Descubriendo como funcionan los nuevos poderes_

Lo primero que oyó la oji (C/O) a la mañana siguiente fue el grito de sus padres llamar su nombre, cosa que la hizo saltar de la cama por la sorpresa

"-¡Felíz cumpleaños número 15 (T/N)!-" gritaron los dos adultos con una sonrisa que casi dividía sus rostros

Parpadea confundida hasta que la realización la golpeo con fuerza ¡hoy era su cumpleaños y ella ni se acordó! "-A-Ah... Gracias mamá y papá-" agradece con una tímida sonrisa soplando las velas

La pelinegra sonrió con suavidad negando con la cabeza "-¿Cuando vas a cambiar cariño?"

Infla las mejillas intentando no sonreír "-¡Nunca!-" dice dando una mordida al pastel que era de (S/F)

Niega con la cabeza "-Hija, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a la escuela-" dice el pelinegro apuntando con su pulgar el reloj

Abre sus ojos a mas no poder para luego corre hacia el baño "-¡No puedo llegar tarde siendo solo el segundo día de clases!-"

Una vez en el baño hizo sus necesidades bacicas dándose cuenta que había llegado Andrés, el que viene una vez al mes (la que entendió, entendió xDDU)... Soltando un gruñido de frustración le grito a su mamá para que le pasara la mercancía por debajo de la puerta

Ya duchada y vestida sale de la casa chocando de golpe contra la espalda de alguien tirándola al suelo

Se soba la nariz abriendo sus ojos topandose con unos de color celeste "¡Ah! ¡Kotaru-kun! Buenos días" saluda con una sonrisa

Ríe entre dientes ayudando a la oji (C/O) a levantarse "Buenos días (T/N)" saluda igualmente mientras le alborotaba los cabellos

"Ne Kotaru-kun, ¿y Amane-san?" pregunta curiosa

"Oh, ella se fue hace mucho a la escuela, dijo que no quería llegar tarde o algo así" responde rascándose la barbilla

"¡Gya! ¡Olbide que iba tarde a la escuela!" grita repentinamente sobresaltando al pelinegro mientras se jalaba de sus cabellos (C/C) "¡N-Nos vemos!"

"¡Espera (T/N)! Yo puedo llevarte" dice sonriendo de lado apuntándose a si mismo con su pulgar

Antes de que la peli (C/C) pudiera rechazar la oferta, el oji celeste entro a la casa para luego salir con una skateboard... Sube a la chica en su espalda cosa que la hizo gritar sintiéndose muy incómoda al abrirse de piernas, pero al otro no le importaba mucho

"¡Aquí vamos! Sujetate (T/N)" se sube al skate aun llevando a la chica en su espalda y comienza a patinar rápidamente por las calles

La oji (C/O) se aferraba como podía al chico quien soltaba una carcajada de vez en cuando al ver el rostro de terror de la contraria hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada de Midori donde la peli (C/C) se bajo apresuradamente ante la mirada de las demás chicas

"G-Gracias por haberme traído Kotaru-kun, nos vemos y dale saludos a Amane-san de mi parte" dice sonriendo teniendo su cabello alborotado por el viento

"Lo are, ¡nos vemos!" se despide llendose hacia su propia escuela

Una vez que ya no vio al chico se adentró al edificio saludando a una que otra compañera hasta llegar a su salón de clases al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba

Estaba esperando a que sus amigas aparecieran que no escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo el profesor que ahora le estaba mirando con enojo, así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente y fue lanzarle la tiza que dio justo en el blanco; la frente de la chica

"Señorita (T/A), me gustaría que al menos fingiera interés en mi clase" le reprende cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

Sonríe avergonzada rascándose le nuca escuchando unas risitas a sus espaldas "L-Lo siento sensei, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo"

"Muy bien" asiente con la cabeza dándole la ultima mirada a la oji (C/O) para luego seguir hablando "Como iba diciendo antes de que la señorita (T/A) me interrumpiera; era anunciarles que las hermanas Mizushima se trasladaron a otra escuela" aquello entristeció a la peli (C/C) "Y lo segundo es que tenemos a una nueva alumna; ya puedes entrar"

Al tiempo que termina de decir aquello la puerta se desliza dejando ver a una chica de cabellos café con mechones rubios y naranjas teniendo un flequillo hacia la izquierda y ojos color miel teniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios

"¡Hola a todas!" saluda alegre para luego escribir su nombre en la pizarra "Mi nombre es Nicole Lombart y vengo de Francia, ¡es un placer conocerles! Espero que podamos ser amigas"

"Ahora señorita Lombart, pase a tomar asiento junta a la señorita (T/A); levante la mano por favor" dice el profesor para después comenzar a escribir en el pizarron unos problemas de matemática

Levanta la mano viendo que la chica peli café se le acercaba una con la sonrisa, cosa que la hizo sonreír igualmente "Bienvenida a Midori Nicole-san"

Se sienta en su respectivo pupitre sacando sus cuadernos y lápices "Gracias...err, (T/A)-san ¿verdad?"

"Así es, pero puedes llamarme (T/N)" dice riendo entre dientes contagiando a la contraria

"¡Señorita (T/A)! No distraiga a su compañera con su palabrería" le regaña haciéndola encogerse en su asiento

"S-Si sensei" murmura escribiendo lo del pizarron a su cuaderno

 **~Salto del tiempo; Hora del almuerzo~**

Ambas chicas estaban platicando y riendo mientras merendaban en el salón ya que la azotea estaba llena de estudiantes

Ríe con los ojos cerrados cubriéndose la boca con su mano "¡D-Detente (T/N)-san!"

"¡Pero Nicole-san! ¡Te juro que es verdad!" dice entre horrorizada y divertida "Mi ex-compañera me pinto las cejas juntas con un plumón permanente y justo venia el chico que me gustaba, al final tuve que enrrollarme una bufanda por toda la cabeza" agita sus brazos de arriba a bajo

Le da una palmada en la espalda a la oji (C/O) haciendo que esta tirara su refresco "¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención" se disculpa apenada

Ríe entre dientes negando con la cabeza "No te preocupes, se que no fue intencionalmente" dice recogiendo la lata y limpiando el liquido con un paño "Iré a comprar un refresco nuevo, ¡no tardo!"

Con eso la peli (C/C) tomó algunas monedas y se dirigió a las máquinas expendedoras que estaban solamente en la cafeteria. Choca con algunas chicas que le daban miradas de pocos amigos hasta que llegó a su destino apretando el botón de un refresco sabor (S/F)

"¿(T/N)?" preguntó una voz muy conocida para la nombrada

Se voltea rápidamente soltando un quejido de dolor al sentir su cuello adolorido por el moviento brusco "¿¡Yami-san!? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta confundida y curiosa

"Estudio aquí" responde riendo al ver el rostro de la menor "Ah, antes de que se me olvide te voy a estar esperando en la salida de la escuela para irnos a un lugar especial"

Parpadea ladeando levemente la cabeza "¿A un lugar especial? ¿Por qué?"

Sonríe de lado apoyándose en la exprendedora "¿No quieres saber acerca de **Fénix**?"

La oji (C/O) abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, ella no había podido dormir muy bien al estar pensando en aquello... La pelirroja sonrió con diversión al ver la expresión de la contraria quien aceptó quedando en irse juntas a aquel lugar especial

Se despiden yendo cada una por su lado, la menor llegó al salón donde la estaba esperando la oji miel quién le sonrió aún avergonzada por lo del refresco a lo que la peli (C/C) le dijo que se olvidara de eso

Luego de unas clases más, finalmente sonó el timbre dando finalizada la jornada de clases; todas tomaron sus cosas y salieron apresuradas hacia la salida

"¡Nos vemos mañana Nicole-san!" se despide agitando una mano

"¡Si! ¡Hasta mañana (T/N)-san!" se despide igualmente con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer entre todas las chicas

Camina hacia donde la estaba esperando la oji morado con una sonrisa "Yami-san"

"¿Estas lista para esto?" pregunta viéndole acentir con la cabeza "De acuerdo, ¡entonces vamos!"

Así las dos chicas emprendieron su camino mientras platicaban de una cosa u otra; ellas se dieron cuenta que habían creado un lazo muy fuerte de amistad el día en que fufueron secuestradas... Después de caminar por un tiempo llegaron al lugar especial que resulto ser un campo a los pies de una montaña, dejaron sus cosas en un lugar seguro y se pudieron manos a la obra

"Bien (T/N), yo tampoco se mucho de **Fénix** pero lo que sé te lo voy a enseñar ¿okey?" dice cruzándose de bazos viéndole asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza "Y lo último, de ahora en adelante seré tu senpai"

"Si Yami-senpai" dice parada en el centro del campo "Entonces~, ¿ahora que tengo que hacer?"

"Pues... intentemos con llamar a los animales" responde con un sonrisa

"De acuerdo..." dice poniéndose seria para luego parpadear confundida "¿Y como hago eso?"

Funce los labios pensativa "Prueba con cantar"

Frunce levemente el ceño "¿Asi como en las películas de princesas?" pregunta viéndole acentir "De acuerdo...Aquí voy"

La oji (C/O) abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar para luego detenerse al ver que no había funcionado o eso creía ella... Abre los ojos como platos al ver que el cielo se obscurecia por tantas aves que estaban volando hacia ellas

"Por kami, ¿¡esos son cóndores andinos!?" chilla sorprendida la pelirroja escuchando a lo lejos en la ciudad los gritos de la gente al ver el cielo

"¡Yami-senpai!" grita la menor estando rodeada por algunas aves que comenzaron a emprender vuelo llevándosela con ellos "¡Ayuda! ¡Me raptan las aves!"

Suelta otro chillido tomándole de las muñecas siendo ella igualmente levantada en el aire "¡Gya!"

Las aves comenzaron a elevarse cada vez más e irse hacia la ciudad con las chicas donde pasaron siendo apuntadas por la gente que estaba shokeada... La oji morado vio al castaño quién soltó un chillido al verlas, cosa que la hizo reír aun en su posición de 'secuestrada'

"¡R-Reborn!" grita apuntando hacia el cielo "¡E-Esas son Yami-san y (T/A)-san!"

"¿Que?" murmura alzando su mirada al cielo quedándose en silencio por unos minutos "¿Que esperas Dame-Tsuna?"

"¡Si!" grita entrando en su modo hyper e impulsándose con sus llamas hasta llegar en donde estaban las chicas quieres soltaron un suspiro de alivio al vele

"Gracias a dios nos viste Tsuna, ahora ¿podrias ayudarnos por favor?" pregunta la mayor

El castaño asintió con la cabeza tomando a las dos chicas en cada brazo comenzando a descender lentamente hasta llegar al suelo sanos y salvos

"¡G-Gracias Sawada-san!" agradece la oji (C/O) con una gran sonrisa

"Si Tsuna, eres nuestro héroe" dice entre risas la pelirroja al ver al nombrado sonrojado y avergonzado con los halagos

"Si son tan amables, ¿me pueden explicar que fue aquello?" pregunta el de patillas rizadas mirandolas fijamente

"Te lo diremos, pero en este lugar no es seguro" responde la mayor morando de reojo a unos hombres muy sospechosos

"Vayamos a la casa de Dame-(T/N)" dice sonriendo de lado al ver como la menor arrugaba su rostro al escuchar aquel apodo

"¡Si! Así podré conocer la casa de mi kōhai" dice emocionada dando pequeños saltitos

Suelta un largo suspiro comenzando a caminar "Siganme o se perderán"

Todos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la peli (C/C) luego de ir por sus cosas en el campo... Siguen caminando entre las calles hasta llegar a la casa de los (T/A)

Abre la puerta haciendo un gesto para que entraran cosa que hicieron "Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, por favor tomen asiento mientras voy por unos refrescos" dice caminando hacia la cocina pero desvío su rumbo al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta "¡Ya voy!" grita abriendo la puerta siendo derribada por dos personas "¡A-Amane-san! ¡Yuki-san!"

"Llegan en un buen momento" dice desde la sala el Hitman teniendo sus piernas cruzadas

Después de que los seis se acomodaran en la sala, la pelirroja comenzó a explicar lo sucedido al pie de la letra soltando una que otra risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de los otros cuatro (aunque Reborn disimuló) hasta terminar de hablar

"Así que por eso lo de los pájaros" dice la oji verde pensativa

"¡Yo pensé que era el fin del mundo!" dice la oji indigo alzando sus manos al aire "En serio fue muy aterrador ver como el cielo se obscurecia"

"Si, fue muy aterrador" murmura el castaño mirando el perfil de la oji (C/O) quien al sentir la mirada voltio su cabeza hacia él haciéndolo sonrojar

"¿Sawada-san?" le mira curiosa notando la copa bacía "¿Quieres más refresco?" pregunta con una suave sonrisa

Parpadea asintiendo rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas aun sonrojadas entregándole el baso a la peli (C/C) que le echó el líquido entregándoselo de vuelta "Gracias (T/A)-san"

La chica iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por su madre que venía del supermercado "-¡Mamá!-"

"-¡Ah! Hola cariño, ¿Qué le sucedió a tu uniforme?-" pregunta frunciendo el ceño

"Permitame ayudarla señora (T/A)" dice el de patillas rizadas tomando las bolsas y llevándolas a la cocina

Suelta un pequeño chillido teniendo las mejillas levemente sonrojadas "-¡Que caballero!-"

"-¡Mamá! Recuerda que estas casada-" dice con con un puchero

"-Vamos cariño, tu padre no tiene porque enterarse-" ríe entre dientes agitando su mano levemente notando a las demás personas allí "Oh, que descortés de mi parte... Mi nombre es Emili (T/A) gusto en conocer a los amigos de mi querida hija" se presenta con una gran sonrisa "Y seria un placer que se quedaran a cenar ¿qué dicen?"

"¡Mamá! No puedes invitarlos de un momento a otro, a lo mejor tienen cosas que hacer" murmura lo último en el oído de la oji azul

"Estaríamos encantados de cenar con ustedes, ¿verdad chicos?" dice el Hitman apareciendo de la nada asustándolos a todos (menos a Emili) quienes asintieron con la cabeza

"¡Genial!" dice emocionada tomando de la muñeca a su hija y jalandola a la cocina "¡No tardaremos!"

Ya en la cocina comenzaron a sacar los ingredientes para preparar la cena mientras que los demás avisaban a sus hogares que se quedarían en la casa de una amiga

... (T/N) solo esperaba que la cena saliera bien; aunque en el fondo sabia que eso no iba a suceder

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! w! Oh y si ven alguna a falta de ortografía, me lo dicen por favor para ir mejorando :B**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holiwis! e.e**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo jijiji**

 **¿Saben? Me sucedió algo muy sorprendente, fui a comprar y vi unos marcadores con el nombre *Giotto* y me dije a mi misma**

 **~Dialogo interno~**

 _ **Dead: Tengo que tener esos marcadores**_

 _ **Cerebro: No puedes, son muy caros**_

 _ **Dead: ¡Pero cerebro! ¡Dicen Giotto! Debo tenerlos entre mis suculentas manos**_

 _ **Cerebro: ¿Giotto? ¡Oh dios mío bebé! ¿En que te han convertido?... ¿¡Que esperas Dead!? ¡Compralos!**_

 _ **Dead: Pero acabas de decir...**_

 _ **Cerebro: ¡Tu solo compralos!**_

 **~Fin del dialogo interno~**

 **Y así fue como terminé con unos marcadores de marca *Giotto* entre mis manos ewe. Pero bueno, a quien le importa eso xD solo continuemos con la historia**

 **Aclaraciones: (T/N)= tu nombre; (T/A)= tu apellido; (C/O)= color de ojos; (C/C)= color de cabello; (A/P)= tu apodo; (S/F)= sabor favorito**

 **"-blablabla-" hablas en tu idioma**

 **"blablabla" hablas en japonés**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, le pertenece a la increíble Akira Amano; lo que yo poseo es solo la trama de la historia y unos Oc que aparecerán en algunos capítulos :)**

 **Disfruten** ~

* * *

 _Capítulo 6: La cena fallida_

Madre e hija se movían con destreza por la cocina sin llegar a chocar entre ellas mientras preparaban el platillo favorito de la oji (C/O) ya que era su cumpleaños

"-Solo por hoy (T/N)-" dice la oji azul terminando de preparar la comida "-Pon la mesa mientras termino de darle los últimos detalles-"

La peli (C/C) comenzó a sacar los platos y vasos al mismo tiempo que las tres chicas y Tsuna entraban a la cocina sorprendiendo a las dos

"Nosotras le ayudaremos señora (T/A)" dice la oji verde con una sonrisa tomando las ensaladas mientras que la pelirroja tomaba los vasos y la oji índigo junto con el castaño los platos

"Oh, que amables son" dice la mujer con una bella sonrisa "-Tienes unos muy buenos amigos cariño-"

Sonríe con dulzura al ver como los cinco discutían y reían mientras arreglaban la mesa "-Lo se, pero faltan tres personas más-"

Luego Emili llevó la comida colocándola en el centro de la mesa al tiempo que la puerta principal se abría dejando ver al papá de (T/N) con unas bolsas llenas de refresco sabor (S/F)

"-¡Papá! Pensé que no llegarias tan temprano-" dice la menor abrazando al hombre con fuerza

Ríe suavemente dejando las bolsas en el suelo para poder alborotar los cabellos de su hija "-Por nada del mundo me perdería la cena del cumpleaños de mi queridisima hijita-" dice ahora apretándole las mejillas

"-¡P-Papá! No frente a los invitados-" murmura entre dientes teniendo las mejillas rojas

Sigue riendo viendo a los invitados ya sentados en la mesa "Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Matthew (T/A) pero pueden llamarme Matt" se presenta haciendo una pequeña inclinación

"¡Es un placer conocerlo señor (T/A)!" dijeron las tres chicas con una sonrisa

Después de que se presentaran adecuadamente, se sentaron los tres (T/A) a la mesa en los puestos desocupados. Entre risas y sonrojos de vergüenza fue desapareciendo la comida lentamente

La oji (C/O) veía la interacción de todos con un cálida sonrisa, y ella que pensaba que la cena no iba a salir bien; se dio un golpe mental al haber siquiera pensado en aquello, pero repentinamente suena el celular del Hitman quien se disculpó levantándose y yendo a contestar la llamada

"Me pregunto quien lo estará llamando a estas horas" murmura curiosa la oji morado después de haber tragado lo que tenia en la boca

Vuelve teniendo una expresión seria que puso inmediatamente en alerta a los cuatro (las 3 chicas y el castaño) "Siento la interrupción per-..." es interrumpido por un vidrio roto por el cual comenzó a entrar un humo blanco

"¿¡Que esta sucediendo!?" grita aterrada la oji azul comenzando a tocer por culpa del humo

"¡Querida!" dice el oji verde preocupado cubriendole la boca con un pañuelo a la mujer torciendo igualmente "No te preocupes, estoy aquí" murmura comenzando a sentir mucho sueño

"¡Wou!" dice la oji índigo atrapando a los dos adultos antes de que calleran al suelo "Por poco"

"¡Revisen toda la casa y encuentren a la portadora de **Fénix**!" gritaba una voz masculina desde fuera escuchándose un gran *si* por varias personas

"Amane-san, llevate al señor y señora (T/A) a un lugar seguro" ordena el oji avellana teniendo una mascara puesta junto a los demás ya estando en su modo hyper

"¡Si señor!" toma a cada adulto como puede y salta por otra ventana corriendo hacia su propio hogar lo más sigilosamente posible

"Aisha-san, a ti te encargaré lo más difícil, que es llevarte a (T/A)-san a un lugar seguro" dice mirando fijamente a la castaña "No dejes que te atrapen o podría ser el fin"

Traga saliba tomando a la inconsciente peli (C/C) entre sus brazos un poco temblorosos al sentir la presión de aquella petición "No te preocupes, la cuidare con mi vida" dice saliendo por otra ventana que daba a un pequeño parque perdiéndose entre el follaje

"Muy bien" se les acerca el de patillas rizadas sacando su pistola y mirando a la pelirroja "¿Estas lista para esto Yami?" pregunta con una sonrisa sádica

Sonrie de lado guiñándole un ojo y sacando dos machetes de dios sabe donde "Yo nací lista"

Suelta una carcajada repentina colocándose en posición de batalla "Ya veo; ¿Y tú Dame-Tsuna?"

Sonríe igualemente "Derrotaré a cualquiera que quiera hacerle o haga daño a mi famiglia **(1)** " responde con voz seria

"Ya empiezas a hablar como un verdadero líder mafioso Tsuna" dice el de ojos negros aún con la sonrisa

Mientras tanto la oji verde seguía corriendo siendo perseguida por tres hombres de traje negro con unas mascaras blancas sobre sus rostros... La chica chasquea la lengua con irritación notando que ahora los hombres estaban retorciéndose en en suelo

"Kufufufu~ Hola querida Aisha" dice una voz masculina saliendo de entre las sombras

"¡Mukuro-kun!" suelta un suspiro de alivio "No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero me alegra verte aquí"

Sonrie teniendo un tic en la ceja al haber escuchado aquello "¿Oya? ¿Por qué dices eso querida? Lastimas mi corazón" dice dramáticamente colocando su mano sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una gran explosión

Mira hacia el lugar donde se escucho aquél estruendo soltando una risa "Llegó la caballería"

 **~Flashback; Minutos antes de la explosión~**

Los tres que quedaron en la casa comenzaron a luchar contra los hombres una y otra y otra vez, pero estos seguían apareciendo como si de una plaga se tratara

"Eh chicos, no quiero alarmarlos ¡pero estos hombres siguen apareciendo!" grita la oji morado jadeando por todo el esfuerzo

"¡Resiste un poco más Yami-san!" grita el castaño dándole un puñetazo al hombre que se había acercado mucho a él

En un descuido la pelirroja ya agotada, no se dio cuenta de que uno de los hombres se le iba por la espalda con pistola en mano para atacarla, pero fue detenido por una roca que le dio en la cabeza

"¿Alguien llamó a los exterminadores para controlar una plaga de cucarachas?~" dice una voz femenina con diversión parada en el marco de la ventana

Ve a la chica con una gran sonrisa "¡Aída-chan!"

Ríe entre dientes haciendo un signo de paz con sus dedos "Aída Zwenger a tus servicios" dice la chica de cabellos rubios algo rizados hasta el cuello, ojos color violeta y piel blanca

"¡Haste a un lado mujer estúpida!" grita otra voz entrando por la ventana "¡Décimo!"

"¡No soy estúpida Bakadera!" grita de vuelta la rubia alzando su puño

"¡G-Gokudera-kun!" chilla el castaño al haber sido abrazado por el de cabellos plateados

"¡Yami-chan!" grita la oji esmeralda abrazando a la nombrada

"¡A-Artemis-chan!" le abraza de vuelta viendo como un rubio caía por la ventana "Y Dino-san..."

"Dame-Dino, espero que hayas traído a tus hombres" dice el pelinegro aún disparando

"Lo hice Reborn" responde el oji marrón con una sonrisa

"Gokudera-kun, necesitamos de tus dinamitas" dice el castaño mirando al nombrado quien asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza "¡Todos! ¡Detrás de mí!" ordena invocando su escudo y capa

Así el de ojos verdes prendió todas las dinamitas que pudo y las lanzó corriendo con los demás... En tres minutos todas explotaron causando un gran estruendo

 **~Fin Flashback; Momento actual~**

"Ugh... Mi cabeza" se quejaba una aturdida peli (C/C) sobandose dicho lugar "Siento como si un camión paso sobre mí"

Suelta un resoplido negando con la cabeza "Ese es el efecto secundario del gas para dormir"

"Bueno, es horrible" gruñe mientras se reincorporaba notando al de cabellos azul "¿Qué hace un piña aquí?"

Sigue sonriendo ahora con un tic en el ojo mientras aptretaba el agarre en su tridente "¿Piña?"

"¡A-Ah! Ella no quiso decir eso Mukuro-kun, además es la primera vez que se conocen" dice nerviosa intentando calmar al de ojos heterocromaticos

"Es verdad, es un gusto conocerlo Mukuro-san, mi nombre es (T/N) (T/A)" estira su mano con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa "Lamento lo que dije anteriormente"

Le mira fijamente terminando por estrechar su mano con la de la menor "Está bien, también es un gusto conocerte (A/P)-chan"

Ahora ella era la que sonreía con un tic en el ojo "¿(A/P)-chan?" se suelta del apretón de manos dándose cuenta que la castaña reía silenciosamente "¡Yuki-san! No es gracioso"

"Lo siento (T/N), pero tu expresión no tiene presio" dice calmando lentamente su risa "Ok, ok, ya dejo de reírme"

La oji (C/O) le iba a reclamar pero se queda callada al ver que varios hombres los tenían rodeados; asustada se oculta detrás de la mayor quien a su vez era protegida por el cuerpo del peli azul

"Kufufufu~ Buenas noches caballeros ¿Se les a perdido algo?" pregunta sarcásticamente notando que se acercaban lentamente "Yo que ustedes me iría de aquí" advierte aún notando que se acercaban "Se los advertí"

Con eso último dicho, el de ojos heterocromaticos comenzó con el ataque y cada vez que uno o dos de los hombres caían, más aparecían hasta que ya su energía poco a poco se fue acabando

"¡Mukuro-kun! ¿Estás bien?" pregunta preocupada la oji verde

Sonríe levemente estando agotado y sudando por el esfuerzo "Claro que lo estoy querida, solo estoy tomando un pequeño descanso" murmura entre dientes

"¡Todavía siguen llegando!" chilla la menor aterrada "Si tan solo pudiera controlar a **Fénix**... ¡Soy una inútil y debilucha que solo causa problemas!" pensaba con ira e impotencia

"¡MUKURO-KUN CUIDADO!" grita horrorizada la mayor al ver como los hombres le disparaban al nombrado y junto a ellas dos

"¡Funciona maldita sea, funciona maldita sea, funciona maldita sea!" seguía pensando "¡FUNCIONA MALDITO **FÉNIX**!" grita con rabia, los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados con fuerza al mismo tiempo que unas gruesas raíces salían desde el suelo creando un capullo al rededor de los tres protegiendolos de las balas

Mukuro miró a su alrededor estando sorprendido a más no poder, al igual que la castaña quién no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; ¡Estaban dentro de un capullo hecho de raíces por el amor de dios! Y fuera del capullo se escuchaban las balas rebotar contra las raíces

Miran a la peli (C/C) que aún tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza al igual que sus puños, estando llena de rabia

Mientras tanto eso sucedía, en la casa estaban llevándose a los últimos cuerpos, cuando repentinamente el camaleón del Hitman comenzó a correr hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el capullo siendo seguido por los demás hasta llegar al lugar quedándose sorprendidos al ver que todos lo hombres restantes estaban atravesados por las raíces que salían del capullo compuesto por éstas mismas

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" pregunta shokeada la oji violeta

"Eso es solo un poco del poder de **Fénix** " responde el de patillas rizadas sonriendo con incredulidad

Dentro del capullo, la castaña intentaba calmar a la oji (C/O) hablándole suavemente hasta que ésta reaccionó viendo a su alrededor

Sonríe a duras penas mirando a la mayor "L-Lo hice Y-Yuki-san" murmura mientras que sus ojos se volvían blancos y de su nariz salia sangre al igual que sus oídos y se desvanecía repentinamente, siendo atrapada por el de cabellos azules al tiempo que las raíces volvían lentamente a sus posiciones originales

"¡Aisha-san! ¿¡Mukuro!?" chilla sorprendido el castaño acercándose notando a la inconsciente peli (C/C) en los brazos del chico "¡(T/A)-san! ¿ella está bien?" pregunta alarmado y preocupado

"¡Claro que no lo está Tsuna!" responde la oji esmeralda viendo asustada que el ave azul cielo sobre la cabeza de la menor estaba muriendo lentamente "Tenemos que llevarla con Ryohei-san ¡ya!"

 **~Salto del tiempo; Casa de los Sasagawa's~**

El guardián del sol intentaba sanar a la oji (C/O) soltando un suspiro de alivio al haberlo logrado

"¡Al extremo chicos! Unos minutos más y se hubiera muerto" dice el boxeador secándose el sudor de la frente "Solo tienen que dejarla descansar y se recuperará ¡extremadamente rápido!"

"Muchas gracias Onii-san... Etto, ¿y donde está Kyoko-chan?" pregunta con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

Las dos chicas (Aisha y Artemis) le miraron con una expresión en blanco causando una risa silenciosa en Dino

"¿En serio Baka-Tsuna? (T/N) casi se muere ¿y tu preguntando por Kyoko?" niega con la cabeza la castaña de cabellos largos escuchando las risitas de la pelirroja

"Vamos chicas, dejen al pobre de Tsuna, no es culpa de él estar enamorado" dice la oji violeta con una sonrisa ladina cuando una risa general

"¡A-Aída-san! No lo digas en voz alta" murmura avergonzado y sonrojado

... Todos estaban riendo relajados al saber que la peli (C/C) estaba fuera de peligro, lo que no sabían era que aquel ataque había sido solo el comienzo de algo más grande que se vería con el tiempo

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Y espero que les halla gustado C:**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **(1): familia en italiano (aunque eso todos los sabían xD)**


	9. Nota de autor 2

**Hola a todos, solo quería avisarles que voy a reescribir la historia "Cambio", ya que no me gustó como esta quedando**

 **Así que voy a eliminarla y a escribirla como debe ser y solo van a aparecer las primeras cuatro OC; espero me entiendan al tomar esta decisión**

 **Eso seria todo por ahora, nos leemos en la nueva y mejorada historia "Cambio" dentro de unos cinco días**

 **Adiuuus~**


End file.
